Jackie Hook
Jamie Hook ~Jamie Hook Jamie Hook is the sixteen year-old daughter of the infamous Neverland villian Captain Hook from the fairytale Peter Pan. She is currently neutral as she is still unsure of her destiny as Captain Hook. __TOC__ Character Personality Jamie is adventurous, bold, strong-willed and brave. She likes going to parties, as it reminds her of parties her father threw on the Jolly Roger. She can be rude at times, but she is kind to her friends and stands up for them. She is sometimes cocky, and can be careless. She wants to be as nice as possible, but sometimes her pirate side lets loose. Appearance Jamie has silky black hair with several white streaks and a big red streak in the front. Part of her hair sticks up at the top, in the form of a smaller ponytail. She has warm hazel eyes, red lips, and pale beige skin. She is a little taller than the average height, and is about as tall as Cerise. She has a red vest shirt with see-through black mini sleeves and black stitching. Half of her shirt is covered by her thick brown belt. She wears elbow-long brown gloves, golden loop earrings, and a black choker necklace with a purple charm attached to the front. She has a white skirt, brown leggings, and a long skirt that only covers half of the skirt and leggings, and a pair of brown boots. Fairy Tale Main Article: Peter Pan Relationships Family Jamie's father is Captain Hook. Jamie doesn't know if she wants to follow her story, and this upsets her father. But they are still close and send messages to each other. Jamie's mother was killed by a rival gang of pirates when Jamie was eight. Jamie was very close to her mother, and misses her very much. She would comfort Jamie if Captain Hook got mad at her. Jamie is an only child, which made life in Neverland lonely after her mother was killed, except for Patty and Treasure. Friends Jamie has been friends with Patty Pan since she was seven. Their friendship was a secret, because Captain Hook banned Jamie from having anything to do with Peter Pan, and Peter Pan did the same for Patty. Jamie also hangs out with Ramona Badwolf after school because they both feel like they're judged to be villains, even when they don't want to be. Jamie is on good terms with Cerise Hood and Raven Queen. Enemies Jamie doesn't have any real enemies, but she is extremely annoyed with the Royals and girly-girls. She doesn't like Tayless Bell, the daughter of Tinkerbell, because she hung out with Patty in Neverland and made Jamie jealous. She also gets annoyed with Faybelle Thorn from time to time for being bossy. Romance Jamie feels she doesn't have time for romance, being in the middle of the school year and not having a mother to give her advice about it. She also feels that she would need the perfect person to fall for if she did fall in love. Pet Jamie has a pet parrot called Treasure that was given to her by her parents when she was six. Treasure has red, black, and silver feathers, and is not annoying like most parrots, but is friendly and gives Jamie company. She brought Treasure with her to Ever After High. Treasure gets along great with Pixie, Patty's turtle, having brought the two pets along to the secret meetings they had in Neverland. Trivia * Jamie has a orange Mirrorpad she uses for school purposes. * Jamie doesn't get along with Tayless Bell, the daughter of Tinkerbell and also a Neverlandian, as she was always hanging out with Patty and made Jamie jealous. Tayless also goes to Ever After High. * There are no schools in Neverland, so Jamie was boat-school by her mother, then later her father. When Jamie reached fifteen, Captain Hook sent her to Ever After High. Some of my other characters: * Patty Pan * Tayless Bell * Coraline Witch * Ali Sultan * Noel Claus * Prudence Boots * Sirina Lancelot Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Peter Pan